


Regalo

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alfie is a gift, And Alfie too, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Happy Birthday Iwan!, I'm Sorry, Iwan loves Reek, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfie tiene un regalo grande y especial para Iwan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regalo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923713) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> Muchas gracias a la adorable persona que me ayudó con el Gales

**Regalo**

 

Iwan Rheon sonrió al instante en que vio salir del baño a su amante, Alfie Allen.

—Entonces, esto es todo lo que haremos para mi cumpleaños. —Iwan bufó desplomándose en la cama.

—Solo un segundo. —Alfie movió las manos. —Ya estaré contigo.

Alfie había salido de la ducha con una toalla entre su cadera, cubriendo sus muslos y otra en sus cabellos, apenas estuvo en la habitación tomó la computadora portátil y se sentó en el sofá. Alfie Allen era agradable, divertido, atractivo, juguetón; Alfie era muchas cosas, pero también muy perezoso.

—Siquiera me has preparado un pastel.

—Claro que no, a ti te gusta comer otro tipo de postre ¿no es así? —Las comisuras de Alfie se curvaron mientras este acariciaba uno de sus muslos.

Iwan se acercó y sentó en el regazo de este, quien colocó el computador entre la separación de sus piernas. Iwan suspiró y al agarrar la toalla secó los aclarados cabellos contrarios, con cuidado y lentitud.

—Vamos, deja eso. Juguemos a un juego. —Le ronroneó entre el cuello.

—Ahora no.

Iwan chasqueó la lengua.

—Eres más obediente cuando eres Reek.

Alfie dejó a un lado el computador, sacudió su cabeza haciendo que las manos de Iwan se detuvieran y por último tomó una de estas, posando un suave y delicado beso entre los nudillos. Sus labios se abrieron paulatinamente entorno a la piel, cual fue golpeada por la cálida respiración. La piel sintió un mínimo tirón cuando los labios volvían a juntarse.

— _Pen-blwydd Hapus_. (Feliz cumpleaños.) —Alfie mostró una tonta y contenta expresión. La pronunciación del Gales que este tenía era terriblemente mala, pero Iwan cada tanto usaba aquel idioma para bromear y Alfie se encontraba obligado a estudiarlo, sin muchos avances hasta el momento.

—Asique eso era lo que tanto buscabas. —Iwan no evitó la espontanea risilla. —Te has esforzado mucho. Mi pequeño niño necesita una recompensa.

Iwan le besó la frente, esbozó una enardecida sonrisa y sus claros ojos brillaron. Los dedos de Iwan alzaron la cabeza de Allen desde el mentón, sus ojos se conectaron por un momento. Los dedos se separaron entorno a las mejillas de Alfie, obteniendo el calor de la enrojecida piel.

Iwan le mordió el labio inferior, pasando primeramente lentos y delicados sus dientes, y por último, fuertes, apretándolo y sosteniéndolo. Sus labios se posaron por encima de los contrarios, humedeciéndolos antes de que su lengua se introdujera en la cavidad.

Los dedos de la mano izquierda de Alfie se enredaron entre los cabellos de Iwan. Alfie enderezó su espalda, atrayendo a Iwan desde la nuca. Quedaba un regusto empalagoso en el final de cada toque de ambas lenguas.

La mano diestra de Alfie deambuló por el brazo de Iwan, en hormigueos los dedos descendieron hasta la pelvis de este, rozando el muslo apenas con las uñas y en el destino final, palpando la entrepierna ajena. Iwan en respuesta le agarró el brazo y se lo levantó a la altura de la cabeza, terminó el beso al capturarle entre sus dientes la ágil lengua.

—Eso es demasiada recompensa para un pequeño niño que no ha sido capaz de preparar un pastel. —El dedo índice de Iwan recorrió la circunferencia en el labio inferior de Alfie. —Hoy mi pequeño niño deberá ser obediente y permanecer en abstinencia.

Los labios de Alfie se separaron y volvieron a juntarse al tener la primera falange del dedo entre ellos. La punta de la lengua lo mojó y los labios hacían presión mientras bajaban, obteniendo la totalidad del dedo.

Alfie sostuvo la muñeca de Iwan, su lengua humedeció cada dedo perteneciente a este. Cerró sus ojos al momento en que ladeó la cabeza, deslizando su lengua a lo largo del dedo índice; esta misma anduvo entre la separación de los dedos. Iwan mordió su labio inferior, estremeciéndose entre los muslos de Alfie.

Aquello lo excitaba tanto, ver como la lengua de Alfie viajaba por cada falange de sus dedos, como los dientes de a ratos aparecían y rasguñaban mínimamente su piel, como Alfie lo miraba provocador cuando levantaba despacio sus parpados; cada minúscula acción de que Alfie Allen podría realizar le generaba un inmenso fuego en todo el cuerpo.

—Lo siento, pero tu pequeño niño no será bueno esta noche. —La saliva de Alfie se clavó en la punta de sus dedos y algo ensució el mentón de este.

Alfie rebuscó en el aparador de junto y sacó de este unas esposas revestidas con peluche; uno de los grilletes tomó la muñeca de Iwan y la otra la de Alfie. Iwan extendió su brazo libre, en busca de la llave, mas Alfie lo detuvo.

—No me obligues a esposarte esta también.

—Oh, un chico malo. —Iwan rio. — ¿Debo tener cuidado?

—Deberías, estas en peligro.

— _Help, ffoniwch yr heddlu._ (Ayuda, llamad a la policía.) —Iwan bromeó.

Los labios de Alfie transitaron por la muñeca de Iwan, con besos llegando al hombro y con esfuerzo le quitó la musculosa. Sus dedos tocaron cada uno de los huesos de la espina dorsal contraria, estos se colaron entre el pantalón y apretaron las nalgas de Iwan.

— _Beth yw'r gost y noson?_ (¿Cuánto cuesta por noche?) —Alfie lamió sus incisivos.

—Aprendes rápido. —La mano de Iwan recayó en la entrepierna de Alfie, la endurecida polla de este ya se lograba percibir por encima de la toalla. —Mi pequeño niño necesitara ser recompensado.

Iwan cogió la polla de Alfie, sus dedos dieron varios toques a la punta, para después engancharse en el tronco. Por lo bajo, subieron acariciando una de las caras. Alfie gimió cuando los dedos volvieron a la punta y la apretaron.

— _Mae"n fawr_. (Es grande.) —Iwan susurró.

Iwan mojó sus dedos, cuales dieron una rápida y dura ida en la polla contraria; esta acrecentaba el tamaño entre su mano. Los dedos remontaron, apretando con rigidez la húmeda piel y antes de volver a descender, las uñas tironearon del prepucio; en el cual rasgaron, subieron y bajaron.

Los dedos de su amante eran la mayor satisfacción que Alfie Allen en su vida hubiese sentido. Aunque no era simplemente por tenerlos tocando su virilidad, sino que la mayor parte de su enajenamiento surgía por el hecho del sensual movimiento en los labios de Iwan cuando este hablaba en Gales.

—Necesito una mejor recompensa.

Alfie le sostuvo la cintura al instante en que se levantó; Iwan soltó su polla y se aferró a sus hombros, también pasando las piernas alrededor de su pelvis. Alfie recostó a Iwan en la cama, con su mano útil le quito el pantalón; las sábanas eran un completo desorden, al igual que el desnudo cuerpo de Iwan a la merced de Alfie.

—Dejare que mi pequeño niño sea codicioso hoy.

Alfie relamió sus labios, deslizándolos por un breve momento entre los de Iwan y posteriormente por el cuello de este, finalizando entre el vientre. Sus dientes tomaron un trozo de la piel de Iwan, succionó dejando una avivada marca violácea. Iwan liberó un gritito cuando la mordida incremento en fuerza.

Alfie una vez más buscó en el aparador, tomando en esta ocasión el lubricante. El ligero líquido se escurrió entre sus dedos hasta una parte de la pelvis, los muslos, el eréctil miembro y  la entrada, alojándose en este último.

Iwan gimió, dos dedos de Alfie habían entrado en su cavidad, haciendo como primera acción una profunda arremetida y a continuación, se separaron y giraron en torno a sus puntos sensibles. Entretanto, la boca de Alfie besó el inició de su entrepierna, llenándose lentamente la boca con su polla. Iwan mordió su dedo medio, conteniéndose.

— _Mae"n fawr_. (Es grande.) —Alfie rememoró.

La lengua de Alfie enredada en la punta de su sexo descendió por el tronco, teniendo por completo su polla. Una de las iniciales sorbidas le originó el arqueó en su espalda, las contiguas no le dejaron retener la voz. Su cadera se movía por sí sola, elevándose y ocasionando que su polla abarcara más espacio en la boca de Alfie.

Ante el final, Alfie había sorbido de tal manera que hizo que Iwan temblara. Su mano derecha encontró la sábana, las uñas rasgaron esta, y la izquierda la mano de Alfie. Los dedos de Alfie se conectaron a los suyos, la esposa los hacia juntarse por indulgencia.

La semilla de Iwan fue expuesta únicamente al momento en que los dedos volvieron a penetrarlo, Alfie tragó con gusto y saboreó sus labios tomando cada restante del salado y caliente líquido.

— ¿Ya estás listo? —Alfie preguntó regresando al cuello de Iwan.

— ¿Tu lo estás?

Iwan se quedó inmovilizado y Alfie se introdujo con lentitud, este también se paralizó al llegar al fondo. Iwan gritó y apretó los dientes, Alfie comenzó a moverse dubitativo y delicado, al inclinarse sobre Iwan, respirando en la oreja del mismo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Alfie preguntó con un tono suave y cortado.

Iwan sonrió deliberadamente, con su mano derecha acarició una de las mejillas de Allen, corriéndole el flequillo. Su mano descansó en la nuca de este, tironeándole el rostro hacia sí. Le dio un corto besó en la nariz, colocándole un último en los labios.

—Siempre estoy bien. —Dijo Iwan, casi sin soltar la boca de Alfie. —Vamos, si tú estás bien, continúa.

Iwan apretó el brazo de Alfie, entre los gemidos. Las embestidas de este habían recurrido a un ritmo más rápido, acometedor y placentero. Alfie jadeaba sobre su oreja, sin soltar su mano, aferrándose a esta con más esmero.

Las piernas de Iwan se movían inconstantes debajo de las otras. En esos momentos Alfie perdía el autocontrol, no sabía lo que hacía, solo podía percibir lo estrecho del contrario, apretándole la polla en el interior.

Los dedos de Iwan se encresparon, Alfie dirigió sus dientes al cuello de este. Mordió la pálida piel al son de los obscenos ruidos que corrían por los labios de Iwan; sus dientes chirriaron, chuparon y no notaron el instante en que filosos rasgaron la piel.

Alfie había susurrado el nombre de su amante al venirse y abarcarlo, y Iwan gritó su nombre al sentirlo. Alfie jadeó un tiempo antes de acostarse a su lado. Iwan tomando sofocantes respiraciones se recuperó y sin darle un momento de descanso, se montó encima de sus muslos.

—No es tiempo de descansar, mi pequeño niño.

Iwan meneó su cadera, provocándolo. Alfie en respuesta le dedicó una sonrisa y una tímida erección.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento, amo la amistad que tienen y no pude contenerme.
> 
> ¿Cómo se llama esta pareja? ¿Iwallen? ¿Rhallen? ¿Alfiwan? ¿Thramsay 2.0? ¿SexyShip?


End file.
